


Cast in Bronze

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriages, Curses and Secrets, Implied Hale/Argent relationship, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jewel'
Series: January Jaunts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cast in Bronze

Derek’s notice is pulled _yet again_ , gaze locked on the glimmering and sparkling embellishment before he jerks his eyes away, fearful that their host will notice him staring and take umbrage to his wandering attention.

“-we look forward to the coming festivities, to both welcome you and celebrate the coming binding between our families!” The King’s words pull a cheer from the surrounding crowd, even though his face is only settled on a smile for a few seconds before it snaps back into a frown.

It might have made Derek wary or on guard before, but his eyes - and attention - are elsewhere, and he easily tells himself that it was a trick of the light or the nerves that are swirling in his stomach, a constant companion ever since he first entered Argent's kingdom.

“It’s _beautiful_ , isn’t it?” Princess Katherine walks up to him with a slink in her step, immediately pressing close and smirking at him like she had a secret she enjoyed keeping from him. “Daddy got that in the last kingdom we were visiting.”

“It’s... different.”

It’s a bronze statue of a young man, an expression of anger on an angular face still holding the very last vestiges of youth, arms outstretched and hands clawed like he was reaching for someone. He’s lithe in a way that speaks to a life of running or light exercise, with a bright red gem embedded into his chest.

The gem seems... out of place, in reference to the rest of the statue and it keeps pulling Derek’s attention with this sense of _wrongness_. Like... like he should pull the stone out of the statue _**as soon as possible**_.

Katherine laughs at his response before tugging at his arm, her lips curled into a pout that makes her look more childish than sultry. “Come on, Derek, we have a party to get to and a celebration to indulge in!”

Derek throws one more look over his shoulder, once more _convinced_ that there is a trick of the light, because the statue almost looks _desperate_ instead of angry now...


End file.
